


Abiit Nemine Salutato

by Peridaniel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lisa has lost one of the only people in the world she cares about. Now, she's left alone, with no best friend and no reason even an analytical mind like hers can determine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Abiit Nemine Salutato

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad one-shot time. 
> 
> Title roughly translates to "They said goodbye without bidding farewell", by the way. Fits the fic.

It all felt like a dream. No, more like a nightmare. Like at any moment, she would wake up, snap back to reality, cool down with one of Lincoln's PB&J's, and go about life as normal. Just a brutal, brutal nightmare. 

Actually, it felt more like a big joke the more she thought about it. How could something so tragic happen so suddenly and without cause? Lisa simply could not wrap her head around it. In all her years, she had an answer to everything, or could at least find an answer to everything, which just made the poor excuse for a "cause of death" she had been given hurt more.

_Sudden Unexplained Death in Childhood._

Unexplained. There was no answer. Not even a single clue or lead as to what sudden ailment took her best friend away far too early in life. 

Her gifted mind granting her a near-photographic memory, Lisa replayed the events of the week before for what had to be near the thousandth time. 

She and Darcy greeted each other at the door. Darcy watched with fascination as Lisa performed some experiments. Lisa affectionately watched Darcy play out a story she had made up with Rafo as her prop. They drew together, shared cookies, napped next to each other, and sat together in the sandbox before Lisa said goodbye as her mother picked her and her siblings up, Darcy responding with a cheerful promise to see her tomorrow. 

And she didn't. 

Not once in those memories, however, was a single sign of anything that was amiss. She wasn't ill. She had no injuries. Lisa had even done a check of her vitals just days before in order to conduct one of her experiments, and they were completely normal.

So that led her back to square one. What happened between the unknowingly final goodbye on the sandbox and Ms. Shrinivas' tearful announcement the next day that her kindergarten class had lost a classmate forever? 

It could have been a wide range of things. Unknown heart condition, seizure in the night, otherwise fatal condition that had shown no symptoms... Whatever it was, it took away the person who, aside from her family, Lisa cared about the most. 

And there were no answers as to why or how. 

Initially, when Lisa visited Darcy's grieving parents, she wanted to ask for some sort of DNA sample, or autopsy report, or anything that could possibly help her deduct what happened. Even the smallest mutation in her somatic DNA could have brought rash consequences. 

But seeing how broken up they were, even socially inept Lisa could read into them enough to know that her request was inappropriate. And, truth be told, she didn't know if she could handle having any sort of remains of her dear friend. It was already tough enough at the funeral. She didn't think she had ever cried so much in her life. 

And ten days later, after analyzing every single moment they had ever spent together, every single ailment Lisa recalled Darcy having, every single experimental check of her vitals, all with deeper interest than any experiment or project she had done, she felt those hot tears building up again. 

It wasn't fair. It was all a load of crap. Her best friend was gone, and she didn't even have an answer as to why. For one of the first times in her four years of existence, she didn't know. And this was the worst thing to not know. 

But regardless of reason, Darcy was gone. Lisa would never play on the seesaw with her, indulge in sweets with her, play laser tag with her, watch her play with Rafo, or see those wide, shining eyes watch her every move in her experiments ever again. 

They wouldn't grow up together, they wouldn't spend any summers together, they wouldn't finish school together, and Lisa couldn't see herself making the effort to care about someone as much as she did Darcy ever again. 

The tears were flowing once again. It really was a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from, and even the impromptu comforting hugs from her siblings who heard her sobs and entered her room couldn't ease the pain of in the slightest. At only four years old, she was deprived of the only friend she could manage to make. 

And she would never even have the luxury of a reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yea, I've actually wanted to make a Lisa-centric sadfic for a long time now. She's just such a stoic and seemingly uncaring character, but when she feels, she feels _hard._ I used Darcy because I wanted something that would just affect Lisa, and I decided to use SUDC because I figured the death that would hit someone like Lisa the hardest would be one that had no explanation or obvious reason. Any death could have worked of course, but the not knowing just adds a whole new layer of pain, y'know? 
> 
> So hope I did a good job here. Please leave comments if you're comfortable doing so. My inbox has been dry as my mouth when I forget to drink water all day. Later.


End file.
